Forbidden Love
by MorganaSnowQueen
Summary: La historia comienza cuando al final de la T2 Merlín envenena a Morgana para chantajear a Morgause y que retire el maleficio. Desde ahí va avanzando a lo largo del año que Morgana pasó desaparecida
1. Venenos

Ambas mujeres aparecieron en una especie de casa casi abandonada y derruida. Quedaban restos de una cocina y algo similar a una cama. Con unas pocas palabras, Morgause prendió una llama en mitad de la sala, donde estaba el círculo de una hoguera. La bruja había empleado ese escondite muchas veces para permanecer cerca del castillo y a su vez bien oculta. Costaba encontrar la casa, estaba bien oculta y casi incrustada en las rocas, por lo que era un buen sitio para esconderse en ese momento. Tomó en brazos a la otra mujer, llevándola hasta la cama, dejándola allí con cuidado. Si no se daba prisa en preparar el antídoto del veneno que Merlín había suministrado a Morgana la perdería, esta vez para siempre.

-Tranquilizáos, Morgana. Intentad respirar, no tardaré en preparar el antídoto... -Intentó sonar convincente, aunque ni ella sabía si sería capaz de conseguirlo a tiempo.

La rubia dejó a la otra mujer sobre la cama, separándose para buscar cualquier cosa que le pudiese servir. Conocía el veneno, al igual que su antídoto, pero necesitaba los ingredientes para prepararlo. Una fugaz idea cruzó por su mente: ¿y si no necesitase prepararlo? No podía arriesgarse a tardar demasiado y sabía perfectamente que quien posee un veneno, posee una forma de contrarrestarlo. Salió de la casa cerrando la puerta tras ella, no contaba con demasiado tiempo. Igual que había desaparecido del castillo en un tornado, lo hizo del bosque; reapareciendo esta vez en los aposentos de Gaius. Escuchó voces y pasos. Estaban registrando todo el castillo y pronto llegarían a esa habitación, debía apresurarse en encontrar el frasco. A la bruja le daba igual como de destrozada quedase la habitación, por lo que comenzó a lanzar lo que no le servía, manteniendo la puerta cerrada mediante magia. Pensó en vertir algún veneno en la comida que había en una olla, aunque descartó la idea al perder demasiado tiempo en ello.  
Finalmente dio con el pequeño recipiente, sabía que era ese por su color y su olor, el antídoto de un veneno que se usaba en torturas, y que ella misma había usado, puesto que provocaba el cierre de la garganta de forma lenta, además de acelerar el pulso, haciendo aumentar la necesidad de oxígeno, por lo que si la sustancia permanecía más de veinte minutos en el organismo, causaba la muerte. Metió el frasco en un bolsillo de su capa, justo en el momento que los guardias tiraban la puerta. Les dedicó una sonrisa ladeada, justo antes de que, tras recitar un hechizo, desaparece del lugar con un color dorado en sus ojos. Notó un leve pinchazo en el costado y dedujo que habrían intentado matarla mientras se iba, aunque le restó importancis, su prioridad era Morgana, siempre lo había sido.  
Morgause entró en la casa de nuevo. La luz de las llamas era tenue, pero le proporcionaba la claridad suficiente para ver a la protegida del rey casi inmóvil. Caminó hacia ella mientras sacaba el frasco de su capa, destapándolo y acercándolo a los labios de la morena. Prácticamente la obligó a tragar hasta la última gota del líquido rojizo, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos y dejando su cabeza apoyada en su regazo. La Suma Sacerdotisa sentía una creciente preocupación. Había prometido a sus padres que cuidaría de Morgana y hasta ahora no lo había hecho demasiado bien... Y desde luego, dejar que Uther la criara había sido un gran error. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer una niña que no había descubierto su magia todavía contra un rey y sus soldados? Definitivamente no iba a permitir que nadie volviese a hacer daño a su hermana, aunque eso le costara la vida. Sus dedos se deslizaron por los cabellos color obsidiana de la joven, las convulsiones habían cesado y Morgana descansaba algo más tranquila. Sabía que debía contarle toda la verdad, pero necesitaría tiempo y hacerla comprender, a su vez quería esperar a que se recuperase del veneno, al menos para que si se enfadaba y decidía irse estuviese en buenas condiciones.

Pasó casi un día hasta que Morgana abrió los ojos, se sentía confusa, aturdida y dolorida, pero la sensación de asfixia había desaparecido. Le costaba recordar con claridad lo que había pasado, ni siquiera lograba reconocer el sitio donde estaba. Parpadeó algunas veces, pesadamente; sus ojos se deslizaron por todo el lugar hasta pararse sobre una figura, era una mujer, pero la escasez de luz no le permitía confirmar que quien sospechaba era la mujer que le había salvado la vida, más de una vez en ese último tiempo. Contempló au figura, mientras sus ojos se adaptaban a la oscuridad, con una sola mirada, logró prender fuego a las brasas que aún estaban incandescentes, reavivando la hoguera. La luz que produjo el fuego la dejó ver el rostro de Morgause; la rubia tenía sombras bajo los ojos, estaba sentada y había dejado que Morgana usase su regazo como almohada, lo cual la conmovió. La morena no quería moverse para no despertarla, pero incluso con ese aspecto de cansancio y abatimiento la otra mujer le parecía muy hermosa, además de noble y con un gran corazón. Estaba segura de que nadie habría hecho todo lo que Morgause había hecho por ella sin ningún motivo, no sabía cuál era el de la rubia, pero realmente no le importaba, al menos no más que el afecto que sentía por ella: una mujer que desafió y ganó al príncipe de Camelot, que no aceptaba lo que Uther decía como un perro fiel, alguien que no la temía ni odiaba por usar la magia y quien quería ayudarla a ser ella misma.

-No sé si halagarme o preocuparme de que me miréis así, lady Morgana... -Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, no era capaz de ocultar su pésimo estado, pero no quería preocupar a la mujer.

-Oh... Eh... Lo siento, no era mi intención... -Desvió la mirada, ligeramente sonrojada y avergonzada de haberse quedado mirándola así.- Solo me preocupa vuestro estado, tenéis mala cara... -Se incorporó lentamente, reprimiendo una pequeña mueca de dolor. Ya no se ahogaba, pero su cuello y su garganta todavía estaban resentidos, incluso al hablar le molestaba.

-Solo es falta de sueño... Dejadme ver si puedo ayudaros.

-Ya habéis hecho mucho por mí, no debeis molestaros... -Su voz despaareció al sentir a Morgause apartándole el pelo y dejando su cuello y el escote que dejaba a la vista su vestido.

-Quiero hacerlo

Tras una pequeña sonrisa, Morgause deslizó sus dedos de forma suave por la piel de su cuello, a la vez que decía algunas palabras que a Morgana le resultaban incomprensibles, aunque no era precisamente a sus palabras a lo que prestaba atención, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que su dolor comenzaba a desaparecer. La morena solo podía concentrarse en las caricias de la otra mujer sobre su cuello, en como provocaba que su piel se erizase y su corazón se acelerase. No estaba acostumbrada a esas sensaciones; cuando Gwen la tocaba no le pasaba nada de eso, así que supuso que sería otro motivo. Alzó la mirada justo para ver cómo los ojos de Morgause adquirían una tonalidad dorada, evidenciando que acababa de usar la magia.

-Vos... Poseéis magia -Hacía o posible por no mirarla boquiabierta. No es que no lo sospechase de hace tiempo, pero que hubiese usado la magia con esa libertad, sin importarle nada... Eso la sorprendió, hizo que quisiese ser como ella.

-Sí, asi es. Sé que debería haberoslo dicho antes, pero ambas sabemos cómo está vista la magia hoy día...

-Aún así, después de todo lo que habéis hecho por mí... Gracias -Morgana esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de dejar un rqpido beso en la mejilla de la rubia, sonrojándose y apartando la mirada al apartarse un poco.


	2. Enséñame

Habían pasado unos pocos días, ni Morgana ni Morgause llevaban la cuenta de cuantos, ¿a quién le importaba eso ahora? Se habían instalado en aquel refugio al que la rubia llevó a la moribunda protegida del rey, salvando más tarde su vida en aquel mismo lugar. En ese momento, Morgana se encontraba recogiendo algo de leña, mientras la otra mujer preparaba algo de comer. Realmente comenzaba a sentirse bien viviendo allí con ella, ¿quién necesitaba las comodidades de palacio y a los criados teniendo a Morgause con ella? Se comportaba con ella como una madre, como una hermana, como una amiga y a la vez como una desconocida, le resultaba tan misteriosa, la atraía de tal forma… Aunque esa atracción no era nada realmente, no podía serlo, ambas eran mujeres y no estaría bien que sintiesen nada la una por la otra, pero… ¿Quién había hablado de sentimientos? La morena hubo de detenerse y respirar hondo, siempre que estaba a solas comenzaba a pensar ese tipo de cosas, para beneficiosas, pues todo lo que conseguían era confundirla y hacer que disese todavía más vueltas al tema. Soltó toda la leña que llevaba en los brazos, girándose y perdiendo el equilibrio al sentir una mano descansar sobre su hombro, profiriendo a su vez un pequeño grito por el susto.

-Morg… -Morgause no tuvo tiempo de sujetar a su hermana con fuerza suficiente, por lo que acabó cayendo al suelo sobre ella, en lugar de impedir su caída. No se movió, solo se quedó mirándola unos segundos, hasta que la otra mujer comenzó a reírse.- Lo lamento…

-Me habeis asustado –No se molestó en pedirle que se apartase o se quitase de encima, simplemente reía por la ridiculez de la situación, ni siquiera se había hecho daño, por lo que realmente no había problema alguno.- No os disculpéis, no habéis hecho nada, ha sido mi culpa.

-Pero debería haber hecho algo de ruido al acercarme. –Se movió un poco, lo suficiente para quedar sentada a horcajadas sobre ella, dejando gran parte de su peso en las rodillas que apoyaba en el suelo, evitando así que la otra mujer tuviese que soportar su peso.- ¿Os habéis hecho algo? ¿Estáis bien, milady?

-De verdad, no debéis preocuparos, Morgause. –La sonrisa solo desapareció de su boca cuando escuchó esa última palabra abandonar los suaves y perfectos labios de la rubia, y ahí estaba de nuevo, pensando en ese tipo de cosas.- Estoy cansada de deciros que no me llaméis así, ya no soy ninguna dama.

-Siempre lo seréis para mí, Lady Morgana, sois la hija de Lady Vivienne y Lord Gorlois, la protegida del rey y… Muchas cosas más –Dijo, tratando de corregir el error que había estado a punto de cometer, desvelando a la morena más de lo que debía saber, por el momento. Finalmente, se hizo a un lado, quedando sentada en el suelo a su lado, observando el bosque en silencio.- Sois una dama en toda regla.

-¿Conocisteis a mis padres? –La expresión en el rostro de Morgana cambió por unos instantes, de molestia a curiosidad y nostalgia, necesitaba que alguien distinto a Uther y Gaius le hablase de su familia.

-Lamento deciros que no, me separaron de mi familia cuando era un bebé, me llevaron fuera de Camelot y no es hasta hace poco que he logrado volver. –Su tono dejaba entrever un matiz de tristeza, aunque su rostro y expresiones se mantuvieron impasibles.

-Yo… Siento haberos preguntado, no debería haberlo hecho. –Morgana se sentía culpable, no quería importunarla con ese tipo de preguntas ni hacer que pasase un mal rato a causa de estas.

-No tenéis nada que sentir, es normal que queráis saber quién soy, os recuerdo que soy una desconocida.

-¿Qué? –Se incorporó lentamente, sacudiendo su cabeza en forma de negación, su cara quedó a escasos centímetros del de la otra mujer, a quien miraba a los ojos mientras hablaba.- Sois la mujer que me ha salvado la vida, sois alguien que no me juzga por poseer magia y que no ha dudado en arriesgar su vida para proteger la mía. No sois una desconocida, Morgause.

Estar a esa distancia provocaba que la respiración se le acelerase, ¿qué podía hacer? Lo último que necesitaba es que Morgause se diese cuenta de lo que le pasaba cuando la tenía cerca, y cuando no la tenía cerca también. El rubor comenzó a ascender por sus mejillas, provocando que unos segundos después, desviase su rostro en otra dirección para evitar su mirada. Morgause, en cambio, tomó su barbilla con suavidad, haciendo que la mirase a los ojos. Sus dedos parecían más los de un soldado que los de una dama, Morgana pudo apreciar que incluso en ellos había pequeñas cicatrices y… ¿qué era eso? ¿Eran quemaduras? Pero parecían muy antiguas, ¿quizá de la Gran Purga? No podía preguntarle directamente por ello, era un tema delicado seguramente; por otro lado, el mero contacto de sus dedos sobre su piel la hizo estremecer, la distancia entre ambas era cada vez menor, aunque ninguna de las dos hacía nada por acortarla completamente. Quizás lo que Morgana sentía no era correspondido, razón de más para evitar mencionar el tema.

-Yo… Eh… Querría saber más sobre vos, conocer vuestra historia… -Su voz era apenas un susurro. Sí, deseaba conocer la historia de Morgause, pero más que nada deseaba otra cosa en esos momentos, una cosa que estaba tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez...

-Os contaré lo que queráis saber sobre mí, pero primero vamos a comer, venía a deciros que la comida estaba lista.

La rubia se levantó, apartando finalmente su mano del rostro de la otra joven. Alargó un brazo, esperando que Morgana aceptase su ayuda, en lugar de ser tan cabezota como acostumbraba, a veces tenía la sensación de que rehuía su contacto, algo que no lograba entender. Una sonrisa totalmente sincera atravesó su rostro cuando aceptó su mano, tirando de ella para levantarla, con algo más de fuerza de la necesaria, por lo que volvieron a quedar completamente pegadas por unos segundos.

-¿Seguro que no os habéis hecho daño?

-Totalmente segura –De nuevo no pudo más que susurrar. ¿A cuanta distancia estaban? ¿Cuatro? ¿Cinco centímetros? Su corazón iba tan rápido que pensaba que iba a salirse de su pecho, estaba segura de que podría sentirlo si se concentraba.

-Si no lo estuvieseis me lo diríais, ¿verdad? –Los ojos de Morgause se clavaron en los de la morena, esperando que contestase con sinceridad a su pregunta.

-Siempre que eso no hiciese que volvieseis a poner vuestra vida en peligro, sí, lo haría.

-Mi deber es protegeros, Morgana, sin importar las consecuencias –La distancia entre ambas se redujo, aunque fue de forma inconsciente que la acortaron.

-Quiero que me enseñéis… -Ya ni siquiera era un susurro, era una mezcla entre murmullo y exhalación, aunque la petición ocultaba más de lo que parecía.

-Os enseñaré todo lo que sé, comenzando por la magia. –De forma inconsciente, Morgause se pasó la lengua por los labios, rozando los de Morgana debido a la casi inexistente distancia entre ambas.

Pasaron unos pocos segundos, pero finalmente fue Morgause quien dio un paso atrás, comenzando después a caminar, sin soltar en ningún momento la mano de la más joven, conduciéndola hasta el interior de la pequeña casa que empleaban como refugio.


End file.
